The conventional way of teaching the preschoolers is fixed, mechanical, and monotonous at best. For example, the preschoolers are taught to answer by rote. It is therefore readily apparent that the conventional way of teaching preschoolers is not effective in helping the preschoolers develop their ability to learn or understand from experience. The effective way of teaching the preschoolers must be able to draw the interest of the preschoolers such that they are actively involved in the learning process.